


Missing Carol's Presence

by glasswrks



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Carol have a late night talk.</p>
<p>I've written three more stories that follow this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** April 20, 2013  
>  **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... but I do want to add: “The Walking Dead,” television show is based upon “The Walking Dead” comic books which were/are created by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. It was developed for television by Frank Darabont. And is produced in association by: AMC/Circle of Confusion/Valhalla Motion Pictures/Darkwood Productions and AMC Studios.  
>  **Author’s Note:** This story takes place after the second season. I don’t make mention of any particular episode of the third season, but I would say this would be before the season finale. This is my first attempt at a Walking Dead story. Like it, hate it… tell me I should stop while I’m ahead... I can take it. It is a one shot. I’m very surprised I wrote it in the first place.  
>  **Special Thanks To:** SOA Loving Mom for taking the time to beta my story for me. Thank you so very much. As I said yesterday, I can’t wait for updates on “Daylight” and “Wanted.”

* * * * *

“Evening Carol.” Rick said as he climbed up the watch tower.

“Hello Rick. You’re early aren’t you?” she replied softly.

He reached the final step, his right hand resting lightly on his gun. He looked out and could see across the prison yard. With the full moon shining brightly, he noticed the shuffling forms of _geeks_ as Daryl liked to call them.

They moved from one spot to the other without sense of purpose; as long as there wasn’t any _living_ thing in their vicinity to arouse their voracious appetite for flesh.

“Slow night?” he replied instead as he continued to look out.

“So far.”

Rick looked down, trying to get his thoughts in order. He was startled when he felt her hand on his arm.

“Is something wrong? Is it Judith?”

He could hear the slight panic in Carol’s voice.

“Nah... she’s alright. She’s sleeping.” he answered.

“Then what’s wrong? Why are you out here? You still have time before you shift starts.”

Rick shifted from one foot to the other, gripping his gun in the holster tighter, as if it would give him a sense of strength he suddenly felt leave him.

“I... I wanted to thank you.” he said without looking in her direction.

He did not see the confusion on her face but he heard it in her voice. “What for?”

Rick took a deep breath. “For Carl...” he dipped his head slightly. “For Judith and... for Lori.”

“But I haven’t done anything.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” he told her finally looking up and facing her.

He noticed the change she had gone through over the last year. She was stronger than she was before even if she might not be one hundred percent ready to acknowledge it herself.

“You’ve done so much for me and my family and I know there’s no way I can ever repay your kindness and generosity.”

“Rick...”

“No… you see, without you Judith might not be the little girl she is now.” he shook his head slowly. “I don’t want you to think I’m trying to replace Sophia, I’m not.”

He heard her gasp.

Rick knew he would take responsibility for Sophia’s death to the grave and beyond. He tried, Lord knows he did, but it was no use. And he could not help but feel relieved when Carol forgave him.

But he would never forgive himself.

“What are you trying to say?”

Rick could not help but shift his weight from one foot to the other again in nervous habit.

“I was wondering, hoping really, if you would be Judith’s Godmother. I trust you to look after her if something happened to me. Carl... he loves her, but he’s still a boy.”

“What about Beth or Maggie?”

Rick smiled wryly.

“Don’t get me wrong, they’re good people – they’re family. But, we’ve been together longer and I know you would do everything in your power to protect her and... and if worse came to worse...”

Rick wasn’t sure why he was surprised when Carol embraced him. He felt foolish, his arms dangling at his sides, unsure of what to do.

He had not felt the warmth of another person in a long time. He slowly brought his arms up and returned the embrace, closing his eyes and relishing the feeling.

“I would be honored to be Judith’s Godmother.” Carol whispered in his ear.

Rick held on tighter as his eyes begun to sting with tears. “Thank you.” he replied.

“I may not have always thought it, but, _you_ are a _good_ man Rick Grimes.” she smiled, hugged him once more before letting go.

Rick reluctantly released his hold.

“You know.” Carol said nudging his shoulder. “This means I’ll be able to spoil her more than we normally do.” she told him.

Rick smiled as he ran his hand through his hair. “Not too much, that’s all I ask.”

“I won’t make you any promises.”

They stood together silently looking out.

“I’ll keep you company if you’d like?” Carol asked him after a while.

“No Carol, go on, I have it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll let Daryl know to relieve you in four hours.”

Rick nodded. “Thank you and good night.”

“Night Rick.”

He kept an eye on her until she reached the door.

She turned in his direction and waved.

He returned the gesture.

He picked up the rifle and kept watch...

Missing Carol’s presence.


	2. You want me to what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Rick asks Carol to be Judith's Godmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Copyright Date:** May 8th, 2013
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... but I do want to add: "The Walking Dead," television show is based upon "The Walking Dead" comic books which were/are created by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. It was developed for television by Frank Darabont. And is produced in association by: AMC/Circle of Confusion/Valhalla Motion Pictures/Darkwood Productions and AMC Studios.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This could be considered a continuation to the story: Missing Carol's Presence.
> 
>  **Thanks:** To SOA loving mom for looking at the story for me.

WDWDWDWDWD

Rick thought about the conversation he had had with Carol.

He knew it was the right thing to do in asking her to be Judith's Godmother.

There was no other choice, even if Andrea had made it, Michonne was just too new. And as much as Maggie and Beth had done for their rag-tag group, Carol was the obvious choice as far as he was concerned.

He smiled as he watched Daryl run his hand through his hair and looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"You want me to be her Godfather?"

"Yes I do." he responded seriously. "I know that you and Carol will protect her without fail."

"Hell, that's what she has you and Carl for." Daryl replied.

"Daryl, we both know anything can happen at any time."

Daryl looked away and Rick thought he might be thinking about Merle.

Just as he had thought of all the people they had lost.

Those days when everyone thought Carol had died had been... difficult to say the least.

Not only had he and Carl mourned Lori – the group as a whole had lost the heart and soul of their family: T-Dog and Carol.

Rick, even in his mind shattering grief, he could see how hard it had been on Daryl.

When Daryl found Carol miraculously alive, he was sure the tenuous relationship between Carol and Daryl would finally culminate into a full-blown one, but to his surprise, it hadn't.

They were as close as two people could possibly be without being in a romantic relationship. He felt deep down, either one of them would lay down their life if they thought they could save the other.

"Okay." Daryl said bringing Rick out of his thoughts.

He placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well... I gotta go."

Rick nodded and watched as Daryl left and went straight towards Carol. He felt his heart flutter slightly as he noticed the smile Carol reserved for Daryl.

She reached out and took Daryl's hand in hers. She was the only one that Rick could see that Daryl would allow that sort of familiarity... well, except quite possibly Judith.

Judith had Daryl Dixon wrapped firmly around her finger without having tried.

Rick chuckled as Carol practically dragged them both over to Beth who had been watching Judith.

As Carol picked up Judith, she kissed her face then handed her over to Daryl, he knew he had made the right choice when he saw Daryl smile.

The End.


	3. Save a Dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick asks Carol another question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Copyright:** May 8th, 2013
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... but I do want to add: "The Walking Dead," television show is based upon "The Walking Dead" comic books which were/are created by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. It was developed for television by Frank Darabont. And is produced in association by: AMC/Circle of Confusion/Valhalla Motion Pictures/Darkwood Productions and AMC Studios.  
>  **Thanks Again:** To SOA loving Mom for looking at the story once more.

WDWDWDWDWD

Carol smiled warmly as she bounced Judith on her knees.

Judith was a happy child and that was more than anyone could have asked for. Carol had been taken by surprise when a month ago Rick had approached her to be Judith’s Godmother.

She had readily accepted and had teased Rick about having basically free rein to spoil the little girl more than she already was.

He was cute...

Carol paused mid bounce when she thought of the word she’d used to describe Rick Grimes.

Cute.

Puppies and kittens are cute.

Babies – she looked at Judith who smiled at her.

Babies are cute.

Rick Grimes?

He wasn’t cute, except when he was slightly out of his element, case in point, when he asked her to be Judith’s Godmother. The way he kept shifting from one foot to the other and how it seemed he was almost afraid to speak.

She had seen many faces Rick had worn over the past year.

The way his face would light up when he was happy; when he had reunited with his family.

The absolute anguish written all over his face when he left Sophia alone, in hopes to lead those things away from her daughter.

Carol took a shuddering breath and hugged Judith closer to her.

She was not sure if Rick had forgiven himself and there was nothing she could do, he would have to work that out by himself.

She had made peace with the fact her baby girl was gone.  
Carol knew Sophia was in a better place now.

She had almost died the day Sophia came shuffling out of Hershel’s barn. If it hadn’t been for Daryl’s quick thinking, she would have rushed into her baby girl’s arms and locked in the deadly embrace, joined her in a better existence.

Judith’s joyous laughter brought her back to the present.

“Good morning Carol...”

Carol lifted her hand to shade her eyes from the sun, she recognized the voice. “Morning Rick.” she said squinting. She sighed in relief as he sat down next to her.

“Ready for the big day?” he asked as he reached over and smiled when his daughter latched on to his fingers.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

Rick nodded. “I was wondering...”

“Yes?”

“Well, we... as you know we’re having a little party after the baptism...”

Hershel had agreed to perform the ceremony. Maggie and Beth had decided they needed a party to celebrate this joyous occasion.

 _“Something we can look forward too... something that has everything to do with living. A reminder of who and what we were: good people.”_ Maggie had explained.

“I was wondering, if you would save me a dance.” he asked softly, keeping his eyes focused on Judith.

Carol was shocked.

She never gave dancing a second thought.

She hadn’t danced since her wedding night. “I... I haven’t danced in years.” she told him.

“There’s no pressure... I understand if you’d rather not.”

He looked into her eyes and Carol was positive that her heart had skipped a beat with the intensity she saw reflected in his eyes.

Rick turned away and looked across the yard. “To be honest, I haven’t either. I... I was always too busy, with work and all. Lori... Lori and I didn’t go out very much.” he said.

“I’m sure Lori understood.” Carol said softly.

“I hope she did.” he sighed.

Carol knew what she had to do. “I would love to dance with you Rick.”

He didn’t hide his smile and Carol thought he should do it more often, but she also knew that moments of happiness were few and far between and she was pleased to have been able to provide him with a small measure of it.

“I can’t promise I won’t step on your toes, but, I’ll do my very best.” he told her.

She reached out and lightly placed her hand on his arm. “I’m sure you’ll do fine, but, I won’t hold it against you.”

Rick chuckled. “Thank you. I better get going.”

“Well,” Carol looked down at Judith. “Miss Judith and I will be in shortly.”

“Take your time.” Rick said as he stood up.

Carol thought for a moment he might say something else, but he simply smiled at her and hurried inside.

“So... I’m going to dance with your daddy.” she told Judith. “Try not be jealous.”

“Talkin’ to yourself?”

“Hello Daryl.”

The End.


	4. It's Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl reacts to watching Rick and Carol dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Copyright:** May 9th, 2013  
>  **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... but I do want to add: "The Walking Dead," television show is based upon "The Walking Dead" comic books which were/are created by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. It was developed for television by Frank Darabont. And is produced in association by: AMC/Circle of Confusion/Valhalla Motion Pictures/Darkwood Productions and AMC Studios.  
>  **Thanks to:** SOA loving Mom for the beta.

WDWDWDWDWD

Daryl wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel when he watched Carol and Rick dancing together at Ass Kicker’s baptism.

He had no claim on her, he shouldn’t care at all, but he did.

Hell – he knew he cared for the woman.

She was the only one he would allow into his personal space without wanted to knock their head off and that was saying something.

She never over did it.

A touch here and a smile there, it made him feel, special.

With the exception of Judith and Carl; when he wasn’t being so, prickly, Carol did not for the most part, touch anyone else.

But he had noticed a change in the past month. She would reach out and make a point to touching Rick, his arm mostly – not that Daryl kept track of where Carol touched Rick.

It was like her to offer comfort and support – she had done so in the past and still does.

Sure, Rick had gone of his rocker when Lori died.

But Carol didn't when she lost Sophia – she may have cried, but she did not try and get herself killed by going out looking for geeks and take her pain out on them.

Carol; to his knowledge, never thought she saw Sophia staring at her.

And in that manner, Carol was way ahead of Rick as far as Daryl was concerned.

So, why was he watching them as they stutter stepped to the music coming from the cd player he had found on a run?

They had been pleasantly surprised to see it still played and it reminded them of the simple pleasures life could offer.

They couldn’t drive one of the cars inside to listen to the stereo, so having the portable cd player was nice.

They had collected a few discs over the months when they scavenged cars on the road. It wasn’t exactly prudent, but when you’re sitting in a car for who knows how long, a little bit of music went a long way.

Of course they’d listen with the windows closed, no need to ring the dinner bell.

They had country; no surprise there Daryl smirked. Hard rock, R&B, pop and some classical shit.

_“It’s important for Judith to have a well-balanced selection of music.”_ Carol had said.

He heard clapping and was startled to find he had been lost in thought. He frowned as he watched Rick smile and then bow.

Carol laughed, her hand covering her mouth – a simple reflex; as precaution against making too much noise. Even in the prison, habits learned while on the road were hard to break.

“You gonna ask Carol to dance?”

“What?” he replied looking over to the younger Grimes.

“Dad’s been dancin’ with Carol off and on. Are you going to?” Carl asked.

Daryl shook his head slowly. “Nah. I don’t dance kid.”

“Didn’t look like Dad could either.” Carl replied.

Daryl smirked. The kid was right. Rick had stepped on Carol’s toes a few times. “She didn’t seem to mind.” he said.

“I think he likes her.”

“What’s not to like.” Daryl readily answered.

“Well, if you’re not going to.” Carl said as he placed his hands on his knees. “I think I will.” he said standing up.

Daryl looked at Carl. “You know how to dance?”

Carl laughed. “Nah, never had a chance to learn – but I think Carol could teach me.”

“Best keep your hands in the proper place if you know what’s good for you.” Daryl growled.

Carl scoffed. “Come on, I’m a kid and it’s Carol.” he said as if that explained everything.

“No.” Daryl rebuked. “You’re a teenage boy and don’t sell Carol short kid.”

“Whatever.” Carl said as he left Daryl and approached his father and Carol.

Daryl watched as Rick put his hand on Carl’s shoulder and said something to him.

Carl nodded and smiled in Carol’s direction.

He watched as Carol patiently taught Carl a few steps.

She was a good teacher.

Before he knew it they were dancing...

While he sat watching.

 

The End.


	5. It's a start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place during the party for Judith's baptism.
> 
> I'd like to thank MidnightMoonWarrior for taking the time to beta this story for me. I'd also like to thank SOALovingMom for working on the stories prior to this one.
> 
> Rating: M for a curse word for Dixon-mouth.

Carol fanned herself as she walked over to Daryl who no surprise, was sitting alone from the others gathered for Judith’s baptismal party.

She could not help but smile as she thought about how happy everyone seemed at the moment. They needed a chance to have a good time without worrying about what was beyond the walls of the prison.

_Namely the Governor and those things._ She shivered as she thought about it momentarily.

Taking a deep breath, she shook those thoughts away.

Today was a celebration and she refused to allow herself to be brought down, not when she could not recall the last time she had had so much fun. She had almost forgotten what it felt like.

Her mind drifted to Sophia; it brought a bittersweet smile to her face, she could image Sophia laughing, running and enjoying herself, something she was not able to do with her father around. Carol hated that Sophia always had to keep herself in check when Ed was still alive.

So to honor Sophia’s memory, Carol made it a point to dance as many times as possible in hopes that her precious baby would know it was for her.

“Have a good time?” Daryl asked, moving over to clear as space for Carol as she sat down next to him.

Carol beamed, “I did. It’s a bit exhausting, but it was fun.”

“Yer toes hurt?” he asked smirking having seen her limp slightly.

Carol leaned into his shoulder, knowing he would not move, having gotten used to her encroachments into his personal space. “Carl is a heavier on his feet than Rick is, but he’s still learning.” she said softly. “Are you having a good time?”

“It’s alright...” he shrugged looking in her direction. “I’d rather be hunting.” he said honestly.

Carol squeezed his hand in understanding. “I’m sure you can do that in the morning.”

Daryl nodded looking forward to getting out of the prison for a while.

They sat next to each other silently, listening to the snippets of various conversations drifting towards them from the party.

It was a comfortable silence that was free of the awkward tension that had plagued their first few meetings. It had taken a while to get to this point, but it had been worth the effort it took to get here and they were able to enjoy the shared solitude.

After a while of watching the others dance and laugh, more than they probably had since the start of this mess the world had found itself in, Carol stood up from her place next to Daryl. “Do you want anything? I’m going to get some water.”

“Nah, I’m good. I gotta go relieve Glen soon so he can get his toes stepped on.”

“Daryl!” Rick called out as he approached them, acknowledging Carol’s presence by nodding in her direction.

“Rick.” Daryl replied, sitting up.

“I just wanted to thank you again for agreeing to be Judith’s Godfather.” Rick said as he wiped his brow and while the smile on his face radiated joy, the sentence was said in seriousness.

“Don’t get all weepy on me.” Daryl grumbled as he squirmed in his seat. He hated the added attention.

Hershel couldn’t finish the _damn_ baptism fast enough for his liking. All he wanted to do was have a seat and watch the others make fools of themselves if they wanted.

Hell, Rick didn’t need to keep thanking him for it. _‘It’s over and done with.’_ Daryl told himself.

Rick laughed while rolling his eyes. “I’ll take that into consideration.”

“I was just about to get something to drink, would you like anything?” Carol asked, smiling at the interaction between the two. It was clear they respected each other; that their friendship had grown into more of a familial bond, similar to that of brothers. Rick did not dismiss Daryl’s comments or suggestions lightly, as he listened to why something should be done and if they did not go forward with a plan, he took the time to explain to Daryl why not. 

Daryl had told her in confidence one evening as they took watch together, that he’d never known what it felt like, being respected.

“Merle, Merle would always keep me down when we were younger.” he grumbled. “Always told me I wasn’t worth much.” he shook his head. “Our Pa, well he demanded it either with words, fists or a belt.”

Carol’s thoughts were interrupted by Rick’s reply “No. Thank you for asking.” Rick said gazing deeply into Carol’s eyes before breaking contact.

“I’ll be right back.”

They watched as Carol left, swaying slightly as her path was interrupted by some of the newest members of the group from Woodbury who wanted to talk to her.

Beth caught her attention and waved her over. Carol made a beeline towards the youngest member of the Greene family after excusing herself.

“She so good with Judith.” Rick said with pride in his voice as Carol picked up his daughter. Judith laughed and smiled when Carol lifted her up and blew kisses on her stomach.

“Yeah, Ass Kicker is lucky to have her.” Daryl agreed, his smile growing slightly at the sight of the two of them.

“We all are.” the older man replied. He looked back in Daryl’s direction and noticed that he had not taken his gaze off of Carol. Rick sighed at the sight before him and the implications they brought, before running a hand through his hair. “I don’t think she knows how important she is to the group.”

Daryl shook his head knowing the truth. “Nah, she knows.” he said with certainty. “It just took her awhile to figure it out is all.”

“You do know some of the men who came over from Woodbury have been asking if she’s spoken for.” Rick said.

Daryl sat up straight, his eyebrows furrowing and his hand nearly ready to draw the ever present knife at his side. ”What did you say?” he asked his voice low and menacing. “Who’s the pecker head? I’ll have a chat with him right quick. Don’t want him getting any ideas.” Daryl growled. _‘Gonna nip that in the bud.’_ he thought while he looked for possible candidates for a meeting of the fists.

Rick smiled having expected Daryl’s reaction to the news. “I think that’s up to Carol to decide, don’t you?” he asked knowing it probably wasn’t something the other man wanted to hear, let alone acknowledge. “What if someone catches her eye?”

Daryl shut his mouth, the idea tumbling around in his head.

He hadn’t thought of that.

What if Carol met someone she liked?

How could he say anything against it?

One thing he knew for sure was, he would put the fear of God into whoever it was. There was no way he would allow anyone, especially some dumbass numbnuts to hurt Carol, not after everything she went through with Ed.

“Whoever it is, better watch out.” he said with finality.

“I don’t want her to get hurt either.” Rick added, as he noticed the sight of Daryl clenching his fists together.

He nodded in fierce agreement. “Damn straight.”

“So, what are _we_ going to do about it?”

Daryl slowly looked at Rick. “What do you mean, what are _we_ going to do about it?” he repeated.

Rick took a deep breath. “If you don’t do something soon...” he said as he took a step closer to Daryl. “I will.”

“The fuck you say?” Daryl replied, nearly shouting as he got into Rick’s face, his anger burning like an inferno.

Rick did not back down from the rising storm that was Daryl Dixon. He knew Daryl would go for the straightforward approach than pussy footing it around as this was too important to do otherwise. “She may not love me like she does you...”

Daryl flinched; he knew Carol cared for him, but to hear it plainly made him nervous. He did not do relationships; he didn’t know how and frankly, thinking about them made him as skittish as a hen in a chicken coop with a fox sniffing outside.

“But I _can_ love her like she deserves.” Rick stressed as he looked around to see where Carol was at the moment.

“What the fuck are you talking about? You don’t love Carol.” he hissed trying to keep control of his anger following Rick’s line of sight and seeing it land on Carol who was sitting next to Beth while playing with Ass Kicker.

“And you do? I care for her...” Rick told him.

“Carin’ ain’t loving.”

Rick looked down as Daryl made a fine point. “That may be true,” he said quietly. “but it’s a start. I just wanted to let you know.” He walked away and headed over to where Carol and Beth were.

Daryl clenched and unclenched his fists as Rick said something that made both Carol and Beth laugh.

“I don’t need this shit.” he muttered before heading out to relieve Glen.

The End.


	6. The 'F' If I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets approached by a newcomer from Woodbury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, here's the next installment of the story. Thanks again to MidnightMoonWarrior for taking the time to beta the story for me. I have already typed out two additional pieces and have another two or three to do
> 
> * * * 

Carol had finished her morning shift in the kitchen when she sat down at the communal dining table and stirred or rather jabbed at her oatmeal in the bowl. Her shoulders shrugged as she looked at her breakfast with slight disdain.

She wasn’t really hungry, but she had to keep up her strength. Although things had been quiet for the most part, she wanted to be, had to be ready to help in any way possible if the Governor came back and decided to finish what he originally started, their total annihilation.

As she stirred the slightly lumpy mass in her bowl; wishing she had some brown sugar or even milk to make it more palatable, she thought about Daryl.

_Not that he’s a lumpy mess._ She blushed briefly as she thought about his physique, she smiled. _He’s definitely not lumpy._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, she didn’t have time to think about that. No, she’d rather think about how since Judith’s baptism, Daryl had been distant and she wasn’t sure why.

Every time she approached him, he’d walk in the other direction as soon as he caught sight of her and it hurt to think he purposefully was avoiding her.

She could not for the life of her think of what she might have done or said to have caused this. Everything, every interaction or lack of them they had had lately came to mind and she came up empty.

Which brought up another matter, whereas Daryl kept avoiding her, Rick was doing the exact opposite.

Rick had been going out of his way to include her in the plans regarding the prison and the people within, what had to be done, who should do what and so on.

_“I trust you to give me the best advice on this Carol.”_ He told her before they held a meeting to decide how to incorporate the influx of men, women and children coming from Woodbury.

He asked her opinion and really listened to what she had to say. She did not feel as if he were placating her, nodding as if he were pretending to think about what she had to offer.

And she had to admit, she liked it.

She liked knowing her thoughts matters, not just her hands for cleaning up, cooking or looking after Judith. She had been a housewife for almost twenty years being married to Ed, it was the only thing she knew how to do and do well, that and being Sophia’s mother.

It was the one thing she thanked God for.

Having Sophia made the beatings, the verbal and sexual abuse she had suffered at Ed’s hands bearable. When Sophia died, she had no earthly idea what she was going to do. She knew she could not give up. She had to strive to make the most of the life she had left.

Carol had to learn to do so much more than keep everyone fed, which was, still is an important job and she had. She could now handle a gun, not as well as say Rick, Daryl or even Glenn, but she was good shot.

She took watch and could be counted to do what was needed without being told.

She had grown, however this change she had gone through did little to answer her question as to what was going on with Daryl. It only complicated the matter; in this situation she found herself missing Andrea’s presence.

They had gotten along for the most part and she could really use the advice of someone closer to her own age that she knew personally, as opposed to the refugees they had taken in from Woodbury.

She would never even consider bringing this situation up when she would talk with some of the women from Woodbury while they were in the kitchen handling the cleanup.

Lori would have been the last person she would have spoken to if she had survived childbirth. Then again, this _situation_ probably would not have existed in the first place if that were the case.

Carol sighed deeply.

She missed Daryl’s presence in her life. He was her rock – someone she could lean on when she needed or had to. He wouldn’t dismiss her; he would after a few minutes or so pat her on the shoulder and tell her it would be alright. “You wait and see.”

She missed seeing him smile, which wasn’t very often so each time was special.  
He never came around the kitchen anymore to see if she needed any help or to drop off the game he managed to get. Instead it was either Maggie or Beth who would come into the kitchen and hand her squirrels or rabbits.

She had stopped asking if Daryl had given them a message to pass along to her after seeing the embarrassed expressions on the girls faces when they would shake their heads saying, “No, he didn’t say anything.”

Carol shook her head at her silliness, as it wasn’t like Daryl to give her an accounting of where or what he was doing.

They weren’t together and he was under no obligation to tell her anything, no matter how much she wished it were true.

She bit back the tears she felt threatening to spill down her cheeks; perhaps she was fooling herself about how he felt and his intentions towards her.

“Good morning Carol, do you mind?”

“What? Oh, no, please.” she said, startled out of her introspection by one of the newcomers from Woodbury. She was embarrassed to find she could not remember his name. “I’m sorry, I forgot your name.” she said blushing, looking up into dark brown eyes.

“It’s alright. There are so many new faces around now. I don’t expect you’d remember us all. May I sit down?”

“Oh, of course, where are my manners, I’m sorry.” she said flustered; she had to admit though, he was good looking. He had an average height and build, his raven black hair barely sprinkled with strands of grey, especially around his sideburns.

Carol noticed wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, which were evenly spaced, as if he smiled or laughed a lot. His eyebrows curved and framed his eyes nicely. She noticed he had a slight bump on the bridge of his nose and wondered if he had broken it at one time.

His complexion was tan as if he worked primarily outdoors. His chin was covered in stubble as if he hadn’t seen the razor in a week or more. It reminded her of Rick before his beard filled out.

“Thank you. My name is Brian.” the man replied, introducing himself. “Brian Packard.” he held his hand out in greeting.

Carol smiled, shaking his outstretched hand, not surprised by his firm grip. “Hello Brian.” she replied as he sat down. “How are you doing?” she asked, concerned for the wellbeing of the newcomers. There was only so much she could do, but unless she asked she would not know how to make improvements that would help everyone settle into their new surroundings.

Brian pushed his breakfast around before taking bite. “As well as can be expected, I suppose.” he answered in a soft drawl Carol knew wasn’t from Georgia. ”Given the circumstances we find ourselves in.”

“I’m sure it will get better with time.” Carol replied, trying to give him assurances she wasn’t sure were true. “I know this isn’t exactly Woodbury...” she frowned slightly.

It must have been very difficult to have left the relative safety of Woodbury; a place familiar to them, to having to share a cramped cell. She had little more than a faint idea of what the town had been like due to her few conversations with the rescued group.

Brian smiled and shook his head slowly. “It’s not. To be honest I had a place, not quite my own, I shared it with another family, but it was nice.” he told her frankly.

Carol sighed understanding the sentiment. “We were hold up at a farm for a while before a herd came through. We were fortunate to find this place. It took a lot of hard work to clear it out, but its home now.” Carol said, with a sense of accomplishment coloring her voice as she looked around the cell block.

Rick came into view and she waved.

He returned the gesture before he was distracted by one of the newer members of the group.

“That’s Rick, right?” Brian asked, as he finished his breakfast.

“What?” Carol answered, returning her attention to the conversation at hand. “Oh, yes, that’s Rick. Rick Grimes.”

Brian looked back in Rick’s direction before turning back to Carol. “I... I hope you don’t mind me asking, but are you two seeing each other?”

Carol gasped. “Why would you think that?” she asked, surprised he would ask her that considering they had just met.

He sat up straight. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend by asking.” he said, apologetically, in reaction to her response. “It’s just, he acts as if you were.” he explained. “I must be imagining it I guess. Again, I’m sorry, I meant no disrespect.”

“No, it’s okay, really.” Carol said, her hand finding her crucifix and holding onto it tightly. “We’ve known each other for a while, we’re friends, that’s probably what you’re seeing.” she told him.

Brian nodded, “Of course, that’s what it must be.” he muttered to himself. “I guess that’s good news for me then.” he stated.

“Excuse me?” Carol replied frowning and confused. “I don’t think I understand.”

“Well, if you and Rick aren’t together, I was wondering if you’d consider...” Brian laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was going to ask you if you’d like to go out...”

“You’re asking me out... on a date?” she had to ask, because she must have heard wrong. It wasn’t possible. She could see someone like him asking Beth out, not that Hershel would allow it, but her?

“I know it’s silly considering I can’t take you anywhere. But, maybe we could take a walk this evening if you’re so inclined.”

Carol could not stop herself from asking: “Why?”

Brian took a deep breath and let it out slowly to quiet his nerves. “I know I haven’t been here very long, Hell, none of us has, but I have been here long enough to notice you.” he quickly put his hands up. “It’s not like I’m stalking you or anything,” he shook his head. “But it’s hard not to notice how you go out of your way to make sure everyone else is taken care of. You seem like a _very_ nice woman and I would like to get to know you better. Unless you’re already seeing someone?” he added hastily, as his shoulders slumped at the thought.

He could not fathom how she could be single.

He honestly thought she and Rick were a couple. He had noticed more than once how the other man would act around her.

Rick, never put his hand on the gun that always around his waist when he was with Carol, but as soon as someone; decidedly male, from Woodbury approached them, his hand automatically rested on it.

Rick wasn’t the only one he had seen acting as if they were involved with Carol. He had seen Merle’s younger brother Daryl keeping an eye on her as well.

He did think it was odd how distant Daryl had become recently.

There had been a time when he didn’t see one without the other nearby.

Daryl would sit in Carol’s company listening to her talk, nodding here or there in agreement to whatever she had said. He seemed relaxed in her presence. 

Brian could tell this by the way Daryl’s body would suddenly tense when someone interrupted their conversation. Daryl would say something then leave, his hand drifting down to the knife he always carried.

He didn’t mean to seem nosy, but when he first arrived to Woodbury with the others, he had been cautious. He felt as if he were waiting for the other shoe to drop and the true colors of the group they had been more or less forced to join or be left out to fend for themselves; to finally show.

_Everyone in Woodbury had trusted the Governor and look how well that turned out._

He did not want to get caught up in the same situation, so he watched for any signs that would indicate to him that he; they were in danger.

It was then he noticed the odd dynamic of the trio, where Carol seemed to be the focal point. There wasn’t a day when he had not seen either Rick or Daryl with her. He wasn’t sure what their relationship was to one another.

At first he thought perhaps one or the other was her husband, the way they acted around her. But now that he knew Carol was single, perhaps she would give him a chance.

Carol felt her cheeks get hot. “I... I don’t know what to say.”

“Why don’t you think about it?” he asked hopefully. “No pressure.”

Carol nodded biting her lip. “Okay.” Unsure what to think as the wondered what would happen if she did go out for a walk with him.

“Well then, I better get going my shift starts pretty soon. It was nice talking to you Carol.” he stood up, taking his plate with him and left. Soon, he was replaced with another more familiar shadow.

“What did he want?”

Carol quickly turned to her right. “Daryl…” she was startled.

“Was he bothering you?” he asked gruffly, his eyes following the man around the cell block with a glare.

“Umm... no. No he wasn’t.” she told him surprised that he was finally talking to her.

Daryl looked at Carol. “Do you _know_ him or somethin’?” he asked, unexpectedly worried as he took a step closer. He had walked into the communal dining area looking for Carol. He had decided he was going talk to her he could not stand being away from her anymore.

He felt odd.

It was the best was he could describe his feelings. It was odd not speaking with Carol, laughing at her attempts at humor, sitting next to her close enough to feel her skin against his. It was as if he were missing a part of himself and only Carol could make him whole again.

He knew he had to step up, do something about his warring feelings for the woman. He had every intention of doing so when he went looking for her.  
He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw some guy from Woodbury take a seat next to her.

He watched them for a minute or two; they were engrossed in their conversation. He was about to walk away when he noticed Carol take hold of her crucifix and hold on to it for dear life. He had taken a step in their direction fully intending to stomp that mother fucker to the ground for saying whatever he said to make Carol grab her crucifix in the first place.

The only reason he didn’t was he had no right.

Sure he could look after her, they were friends, they expected it from each other, but she wasn’t his woman. He could not act like a jealous husband or boyfriend. He grimaced at the word he’d thought.

_Boyfriend, sounds like somethin’ from high school or some shit like that. Carol don’t need no **boyfriend.**_ He scoffed at himself. _She needs a man. A good one._

He knew Rick liked Carol; the man had stood up to him and said so. Now some asshole was hovering around her like a bear around a honey tree. And he didn’t like it, not one bit.

Carol felt the need to move down a little to give herself some breathing room but didn’t, and instead looked up into the irritated face of the hunter. “No, why?” she asked quietly.

“You two seem awfully chatty that’s all.” he told her as he leaned down his body tense, the muscle in jaw twitching.

Carol would swear later on, when she thought back on this conversation with Daryl that he seemed jealous. But that was ridiculous. Daryl wouldn’t be... would he? “He...”

“He what? Did he say something to you? If he did I’ll...”

Carol reached out and putting her hand on his arm in a soothing motion. “He didn’t say anything.” she told him softly, trying to calm him down. She shrugged. “He asked if I’d like to take a walk with him, that’s all.”

“He what?”

The new voice made Carol jump slightly and she turned to her left. She was surrounded as Daryl on her right and now Rick occupied her other side.

“He.” Daryl gritted his teeth dangerously, gesturing in Brian’s direction as he spoke with Glenn. ”Asked. Her. Out.” he said, his voice low and menacing as his hand seemed to stray ever so slightly towards his knife.

“What is going on here?” Carol asked, looking from one to the other with concern of what she was missing and what could happen.

“Daryl, we need to talk.” Rick said. He knew he might have some competition with Daryl, but he would be damned if he let someone else get involved. _We can’t let that happen, this is going to stay with family, not some outsider._

The hunter nodded in agreement. “Damn right we do.”

Carol stood up abruptly, done with being outside the loop. “You.” she looked directly at Daryl with her best scowl; one she had reserved for Sophia when she had misbehaved, before turning in Ricks’ direction. “And you are going to tell me what the hell is going on, right now.” she demanded.

The two men could not help but smile at the display.

“Feisty, ain’t she?” Daryl asked, amused even though irritated by the situation.

Rick dipped his head trying not to laugh, as Carol rarely, if ever, swore.

Carol waited for an answer her foot tapping the floor, her arms folded across her chest. She huffed in irritation when they not respond. “Fine, have it your way.” she threw up her hands in frustration before stomping away.

Both men watched her leave.

“Well brother.” Rick said clapping his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “What are we going to do?”

Daryl bit his thumbnail. “Fuck if I know.”

The End.


	7. What's Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place not long after, "The F If I Know." Maggie and Carol have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Please see the first “chapter” for all disclaimers. Sorry for the delay, I hope this story makes up for it.
> 
> Thanks: To my beta MidnightMoonWarrior.
> 
> Rating: M - for Dixon potty mouth.

WDWDWDWD

“Hey Carol.”

“Hi Maggie.” Carol replied, looking up quickly as she finished wiping down the counters in the kitchen. “How are you?” she asked, as she continued to clear away the trash left behind.

The last of the lunch crowd had left about half an hour ago and the dishes had been washed and put away. It was Carol’s week to clean the tables and sweep up. She didn’t mind, it was better than having to do everything: the prepping, cooking, cleaning up afterwards.

Beth and Maggie would help from time to time, but for the most part, it fell to her. Carol understood she did have more experience than both Maggie and Beth had, and they were trying. Now with more people, every able bodied person had to pitch in.

One week it was kitchen duty: prepping the food, cooking, serving up the meals or cleaning the tables and floors like she was doing now. Another week would be laundry detail, or working in the garden. They even started a school in the prison library for the children.

“I’m fine thanks.” Maggie looked around. She wanted to make sure there wasn’t another soul in the kitchen to hear what she was about to ask. “How about you?”

“Good thanks.” She frowned, cocking her head to the right; there was something different in Maggie’s demeanor. “Is something wrong?” she asked, noticing how nervous the younger woman seemed.

“No, nothing’s wrong...” she left the word hanging, fidgeting.

Carol wiped her forehead, it was getting hotter and she wasn’t buying Maggie’s answer for a second. “Maggie, there’s obviously something on your mind.” she told her flatly, leaving no room for dragging out the pleasantries. She could not understand why Maggie wouldn’t simply tell her.

“Carol?”

“Yes?” she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Maggie leaned against the counter. “What’s going on?”

Carol shook her head. Of all the questions she might have expected from Maggie, this wasn’t one of them. “What do you mean? What are you talking about?” she asked, confused

Maggie looked away for a moment. “Glenn, he told me...” She pushed herself from the counter, pacing slightly while seemingly trying to find the words and not having any luck. This is a mistake. ”Nah, it’s silly, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Carol sighed; she really didn’t have time for this. She had so many things to do today, she still had to check on the vegetable garden they started, relieve Beth, wash her clothes. “What did Glenn say?” she asked impatiently, irritated more than curious, because it seemed as if the gossip mill had finally found its way to her.

Maggie took a deep breath, her eyes shifting from the floor to Carol. “He, he thinks Rick likes you.” she said rushed, embarrassed. It didn’t sound bad in her head when she thought about it, but saying it out loud, that was another thing entirely.

Carol laughed in relief, the sound bouncing off the tiled room. She thought it was something serious. She reached out, patted the younger woman’s arm and smiled. “Oh my Lord, is that all? I was getting worried over nothing.” she shook her head at the absurdity of the situation.

Maggie started blushing.

Yes, she had started second guessing her decision to bring this up with Carol but after Glenn mentioned it, she could not help but watch them.

Glenn was right and it wasn’t hard to notice once she started looking.

Rick was spending more time with Carol. He ate at least one meal with her or if not, he would talk to her for a moment or two during the day. In and of itself wasn’t enough to make her think anything was going on. No, it took the Incident as she liked to call it that made her think otherwise.

Carol had gone for a walk with _whatshisname_ … Brad, Beau, Bob… Brian.

Brian from Woodbury.

And everyone had heard about it, the slanted gazes and whispers were proof enough. _Come on, the prisons small, you can’t keep a thing like that a secret for long._

So she and Glenn had decided to keep an eye on her, just to make sure Brian didn’t try anything and apparently they weren’t the only ones who had the same idea. In hindsight, Maggie wasn’t sure why she was so surprised to see the others.

She had seen both Rick _and_ Daryl outside while Carol took a stroll around the inner gate of the prison with _Brian_.

Rick was conveniently checking the fence for any weak points, something she and Glenn had done the night before, while Daryl watched from the tower with his crossbow draped across his arms.

Maggie could understand why _Daryl_ was out there – but _Rick_?

This was new.

She had always thought Daryl would be the one Carol would end up with sooner or later, Hell, _everyone_ thought that. Now, there was a new wrinkle and she wanted to make sure Carol knew about it.

Nodding her head as she made her decision, Maggie took a deep breath, took the bull by the horns and hoped not to get gored. “No.” she shook her head slowly. “I think he _likes_.” Maggie stressed, before pointing directly at the other woman. “You.”

Carol immediately scoffed at the idea. “Don’t be silly.” she turned around and went back to wiping the counter down. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but then relaxed and turned to give Maggie her undivided attention. “Maggie, I appreciate that you told me, but there’s nothing going on. Honestly.”

“All right, you don’t have to believe me, just.” she shrugged her shoulders. “Watch him, that’s all I ask.” she said before leaving Carol alone with her thoughts.

“That’s ridiculous.” Carol muttered to herself. _Please, Rick does not **like** me._ She shook her head. This wasn’t elementary school – she wasn’t going to get a note passed to her during class asking her to check “yes” or “no” to the question if she liked him.

In the old world, Rick would not have paid her any attention if they had met. Of course that may not have been true. He was a Sheriff. He probably would have recognized the signs she was being abused by Ed. Other than that, he would not have noticed her; a passing glance, perhaps asking if she was alright, and that would be it.

Carol could not see any way she would have met Daryl prior to this. It just wouldn’t happen. She doubted she would have run into him while buying groceries or going to church.

And he certainly would not become the closest thing she had to a best friend ever.

She wasn’t allowed to keep the friends she had in school.

No, she couldn’t have them: “They’ll put crazy ideas in your head, turn you away from your husband.” Mother Pelletier had told her time and time again.

And _male_ friends, she’d probably be dead by now.

Ed never let her out of his sight when he got home and his mother would call her periodically to check on her, under the pretense of making sure she was alright by herself.

Carol clenched her fists tightly as she thought back to all the times she had to hurry home if she had to go to the grocery store and if she was so much as five minutes late, she would both hear and feel it later on.

She knew that Rick and Daryl would never treat her how Ed did. She would not have to worry about trips to the emergency room or the lies she had to say: “I tripped,” “I’m clumsy,” or “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

No, she was safe with both of them.

Carol did admit to herself, she had her doubts about Rick for a period of time, but she knew deep down he was a good, dedicated and honorable man.

Even if he did make mistakes, she felt his heart was in the right place.

Daryl...

Daryl was a conundrum in her mind. He was rough, ill-mannered, foul mouthed, kind, generous, loyal, and honorable and he had a gentleness that not everyone had the chance to see. And he was all of these things to a fault.

He was everything wrapped tightly in a standoffish persona.

It was his safety net.

Don’t let anyone in and no one can hurt you.

Carol understood.

She had lived under Ed’s thumb for so long she almost lost herself. The only reason she was still here was she had had to be strong for Sophia’s sake. Now, with Sophia gone, that strength had to be used for herself and she was.  
But this was something she’d never dealt with before and she did not know what to do.

Maggie’s comments had confused her.

Neither Rick nor Daryl answered her question when she asked them the exact same thing Maggie had: “What’s going on?”  
Although she hadn’t seen what apparently Maggie and Glenn had, she did notice that Brian had not asked her to go for another walk. He was always polite when he ran into her; but he never approached her again and she was too embarrassed to ask why?

And wasn’t sure she wanted to hear his reply.

WDWDWDWDWD

Daryl quietly entered the kitchen and saw Carol, he had seen Maggie leave a few minutes earlier. He could not understand why she stared at him as they passed each other in the hall.

When walked in, Carol was biting her lip and had a far off -look on her face.

He wondered what Carol and Maggie could have been talking about. Whatever it was, it must have been serious.  
He was about to turn around and walk away, but he’d already made up his mind he was going to do this.

_Dixon’s don’t back down from nothin’_ he told himself.

He settled his nerves and walked towards her. “Hey.” he called out, noticing how she jumped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you or nothin’. I got these.” he said putting the skinned and gutted rabbits on the counter.

“Thank you Daryl.” she replied, taking them off the counter and over to the cutting board. “These will make a nice stew.” she told him.

“I know it ain’t much.” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Carol shook her head. “Don’t worry about that, we’re all grateful to you for providing what you can. Thank you.” she said.

Carol knew he did not take compliments say like Beth; whose smile was infectious. No, Daryl, he’d bite his thumbnail, shake the words off as nonsense and mutter something under his breath before leaving.

It was a shame that he did not think he was worthy of praise and she was trying to change that little by little and Carol knew one day, he would take it on face value.

She could not wait to see it happen.

Daryl wanted to high-tail it out of here. He could feel his cheeks start to burn, something he noticed more and more whenever she told him something nice. _Quit being such a damn pussy._ his inner voice; which sounded not surprisingly like Merle, told him. “I spotted some tracks – deer tracks, when I was out earlier.” he explained. “I’m thinking about leaving for a few days see if I can bring some back.”

“Is it safe?” she asked, her heart beating rapidly at the thought Daryl being by himself out there. Although she knew he had done this for countless years, it wasn’t the same anymore. Nothing was.

It never would be.

She doubted he would get any real sleep always having to listen for something out of the ordinary. He wouldn’t be able to enjoy himself as he had in the past.

“I’ll be alright.” he told her, smiling to himself. He liked knowing she worried about him. Then again, she worries about everyone. He pursed his lips. “But I was wonderin’“

“Yes?”

“I was wonderin’ if you’d like to come with me?” he asked, nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Really?” Carol asked, surprised.

Daryl simply nodded. A part of him hoped she would say yes, while the other part was slapping himself upside the head.  
 _What the Hell am I thinkin?_

He couldn’t take it back now, since he’d already asked.

He should have never done it.

Now he’d have to watch out for her while trying to hunt. “Woman, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to go.” he told her. _What the fuck are you doin? First you want her to go, then it’s “What the Hell was I thinking?” Get your head outta your ass._

“Yes Daryl I would like to go.” She would not question his sudden turn around when he spoke to her. This was her chance to re-kindle their friendship

“Fine, we leave first thing tomorrow mornin’. Might as well take enough supplies for two, maybe three days.” he told her as he started to fidget.

“Of course.” Carol replied, thinking about what she could take without depleting the provisions they had on hand.  
Daryl turned and left without another word as he started feeling antsy in her company. He had no idea how he was going to handle being alone with her for two possibly three days.

It was different when they had the rest of the group around to diffuse any awkwardness he might have felt around her. It was easy to simply tell Rick he was going to scout around and there was no problem.

He could not do that now.

He sighed.

Daryl could hear his brother’s voice in his head.

_It’s about time you did somethin’ baby brother, before Officer Friendly stakes his claim on her._

_‘Shut up Merle.’_ he said silently.

_Boy, you need to step up and show her what a Dixon’s all about._

Daryl stomped through the halls trying to get his brother’s words out of his head.

Carol watched as Daryl hurried away before wiping her hands dry. She wasn’t going to wonder why he’d left so suddenly. It was simply Daryl’s way and Carol knew this.

“I’ll have to let Beth know.” Carol muttered to herself. “I’ll make it up to her somehow.” Knowing with her leaving with Daryl, Judith’s wellbeing would fall onto Beth’s shoulders.

Perhaps one of the other ladies from Woodbury could take over the kitchen detail while she was gone?

There was enough time to check on the garden and perhaps wash a few of her clothes. Carol nodded as she went over the plans in her head. She went to the pantry and grabbed an empty burlap sack on the floor.

Staring at the cans of food they had, Carol couldn’t wait for tomorrow morning.

The End.


	8. Waiting

**Waiting**  
 **Author's Notes:**  
Please see the first "chapter" for all disclaimers. Thanks again not only to my beta, MidnightMoonWarrior, but to all of you who have left comments. I am truly humbled by the response I've received for my foray into the Walking Deadverse.  
Some "chapters" will be longer than others as I consider each one a story into itself, they just so happen to follow the one before.

 

WDWDWDWDWD

  
Rick watched as dirt kicked up behind the truck as it rolled away towards the world outside the prison, Carol and Daryl setting off of their hunting trip. Normally, Daryl would have taken the motorcycle, however, the idea was in no way practical. With luck, the bed of the truck would be needed to bring a deer carcass back.

Rick knew he would by lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous; hell, he'd been hesitant to give the okay. But in the end, he had, because it wasn't that they did not need the additional food. The people coming from Woodbury had caused a strain on their normal supply and more runs were necessary than before.

When they had brought back the refuges... it was such a strange word to use: refugees. It reminded him of news reports from the not too distant past dealing with other countries, not Georgia. He sighed.

When they had brought the group into the prison, they had taken all the supplies they could carry with them: Medical, food stuff, sundries, anything they could bring. But it wasn't enough.

They were trying to be self sufficient in more ways than one. They had caught a few hens and a rooster while checking farms located near the prison, the find resulting in a few eggs here and there. Then there was the vegetable garden, it was still too early, but they had green beans, potatoes, and some tomatoes to plant they were trying but...

He had his reasons to hesitate.

And not because of his growing feelings for Carol. Although he had to admit, it was a big reason.

It was still dangerous out there.

The dead weren't the only things they would have to watch out for. They had no idea where the Governor had gone and with just the two of them... he shuddered, the consequences coming to mind and he paused.

He didn't want to lose either one of them.

They, he and Daryl, had yet to resolve the situation they found themselves in. Discussion had occurred and the only thing the really agreed upon was to not to push Carol into something she wasn't agreeable to. It hadn't been a comfortable conversation; what with Daryl pacing back and forth like a caged lion. Rick had explained he would not interfere when or if Daryl ever decided to approach Carol about his feelings towards her.

In the end, he also told Daryl he would expect the same consideration.

"This isn't something I've ever done before." Rick said, quietly.

"Like I have?" Daryl grunted in return.

Rick nodded his head slowly. "This will be Carol's decision, her choice and we'll have to abide by it."

The room was quiet for a moment; with Daryl staring intently, while Rick wondered what the other man was thinking.

"Fine." he finally said slowly.

"No hard feelings?" Rick had to ask.

Daryl snorted, "I don't know about that."

Rick had the decency to acknowledge how insensitive that may have come across. "Look." he said, his voice low and steady. "I know it will be difficult. Hard on the other person, but, I _need_ you to know I'll still have your back. I hope you'll _still_ have mine, otherwise." Rick paused and looked over the expanse of the prison yard.

The dead stumbled outside the perimeter. He, the group as a whole would have never made it this far without Daryl's help and he knew it.

He could not take the chance Daryl might leave if Carol decided in his favor.

"Otherwise." he continued, "I think it might be best if we stopped right now. I need your support Daryl. I need your friendship. And I won't jeopardize either. If it comes down to it." Rick straightened up. "I'll step aside."

Rick was unnerved by Daryl's silence; hell, the man personified the word stoic, but, this was different. If there was any moment to be silent, this wasn't it, because whatever Daryl decided would change the course of all their lives.

For better or worse.

"Alright." Daryl finally said, stopping his frenzied pacing and sat down on a milk crate. "But don't expect me to like it much." he told him, as he looked in Rick's direction with a scowl on his face.

"I probably won't either, but..."

"Yeah."

"I know we'll both do our best. We'll do whatever it takes to keep Carol safe and bring her as much happiness as we can."

Daryl shook his head. "I ain't good at this shit and I'll probably make mistakes. Hell, there's no probably about it. I'm gonna fuck up, a lot. But you have my word..." he looked Rick in the eye. "I'll do my best by her."

Rick nodded in agreement. "Same here." he stated. "I'm no expert. We all know what happened with Lori and Shane..."

"I know you'll do right by her." Daryl countered. He stood up, abruptly. "I'm leaving before I start wantin' to braid someone's hair or some shit like that. This girly shit ain't for me."

Rick could not help but laugh as he watched Daryl hitch up his pants and walk away.

 

WDWDWDWDWD

"Dad?"

"Yes Carl." he replied, not looking over at his son. He could not take his eyes off the gate and his mind off those who had just left.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Are you in love with Carol?" The boy shuffled for a moment, before asking in a rush.

Rick slowly turned and looked at his son. He wondered what he would have been like had this apocalypse not occurred. He had been a good boy, but that boy was long gone. Before him was a hard, cynical version of his son.

He knew Carl would never have a chance to have a normal childhood it had been stripped away from him. And perhaps he could have, should have tried a little harder – done more to give Carl a chance to be a kid. Rick could always look back at his decisions and second guess, but it was too late to go back and change his mind.

"Dad?"

"I care for her and given time, it might turn into something more." he replied, wistfully, his voice low.

"What about mom?" Rick could hear his son's voice break.

Rick placed both of his hands on Carl's shoulders. "Son, I'm not going to lie to you. You know how hard it was for me and your mother the months before she died."

Carl nodded. "Because of Shane?"

Rick sighed. "That was a big reason but not the only one. And it didn't help that I... we both had to do things we never thought about doing, and I'm sorry."

Carl shook his head quickly. "He turned! I didn't have a choice, it was either him or you!" he exclaimed.

Rick stared at his son for a moment before giving into his feelings and brought Carl into his embrace, kissing the top of his head, holding onto him tightly. That night changed Carl, it was the start and Rick could not stop the evolution his son had, was still going through.

He sucked in a deep breath when he felt Carl's arms wrap themselves around him. "Thank you Carl." he said, his voice shaky. "I know things have been hard and awkward between us, but I want you to know, I love you son."

Rick loosened his hold and let Carl step out of it. He knew things weren't back to where they needed to be, but it was a start and that's all he could ask for.

"Do you think... they'll get together?"

"I'm not sure. Daryl... he's a hard nut to crack, but Carol has a way of getting him to open up to her."

Carl nodded in agreement. "Have they kissed?" he asked quickly.

Rick laughed. "Now that I don't know."

"Have you?"

Rick shook his head slowly. "No, we haven't."

"Do you want to?"

Did he want to? It was an easy question to answer, but it was fraught with so many unknowns, Carol's feelings towards him for one thing. Could they have a chance to be happy together, would Carol give him the opportunity?

He sighed.

"Carl, you're old enough to understand what I'm going to tell you. I'll answer this _one_ question." he said holding his index finger up. "But I won't answer any other question of a personal nature when it comes to Carol. She deserves your respect and you will treat her with such, are we clear on that?"

Carl nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good and to answer your question, yes, I'd like to." he said, before looking back over the yard.

They watched the sun rise.

The end.


	9. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol have left the prison on a hunting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I would consider this the nth story/chapter I’ve written for this story, which originally started as a single story.
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... but I do want to add: "The Walking Dead," television show is based upon "The Walking Dead" comic books which were/are created by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. It was developed for television by Frank Darabont. And is produced in association by: AMC/Circle of Confusion/Valhalla Motion Pictures/Darkwood Productions and AMC Studios.
> 
> Thanks: To SOALoving Mom for her help at the start of this all an MidnightMoonlightWarrior for taking the time and helping me make these stories better.

* * *

As Daryl walked around the camp he realized he felt calm.

Something he had not felt in well - _ever_..

At least not this type of calm, the type he usually associated when he went hunting. The serenity of the forest, the hills, they brought out a sense of stillness in him. He wasn’t getting angry, he wasn’t shouting, or using his fists or getting into arguments. And there was no fury lurking right underneath the surface, no underlying tension just waiting to come out.

No, _he_ was at peace.

He knew the reason why.

Carol.

Sure, she made him feel antsy; his palms would sweat, his heart would race whenever she put her hand on his, or when she leaned against him. It took all of his willpower not to turn and drop a kiss on the crown of her head as he had seen her do with Ass Kicker from time to time.

Otherwise, she made him feel good and he liked it, more than he probably should.

He bit his lip as he walked around the campsite they had set-up, his crossbow lying comfortably across his arm, notched and ready to go. He looked over at Carol who was sleeping next to the fire. She had tossed and turned for a little while, before settling down.

He smirked, they had gotten used to sleeping on bunks Carol had probably forgotten what it was like to sleep out in the open.

Despite the evening becoming chilly, the small fire he had built was keeping the area around the two of them warm. It wasn’t as big as he might have liked but he couldn’t risk attracting attention in the middle of the night.

He had told Carol to sleep in the truck, but she wouldn’t do it.

“I won’t be able to sleep if I know you’re out here by yourself.” She told him, her arms crossed over her chest staring at him. He felt she was daring him to say something else.

Oh, he wanted to. He knew being in the truck was safer, that he’d feel better if she was locked away, but she looked at him. Her eyes bore into his and he caved.

He was whipped and he knew it.

Thankfully it had been quiet so far, but he had to stay alert. They hadn’t seen any geeks, but they had found the remains of some poor fool who had been brought down. There wasn’t much left of him, except some gnawed bones that even the dead would not digest.

Normally, he would have left the body and continued on his way, but Carol wouldn’t have it. She was getting feisty on him, telling him straight out: “Daryl, we can’t leave it like this. It isn’t right, and if you won’t bury the remains, I will. What if that was you... or... or me. You wouldn’t want your body or what was left of out in the elements would you?”

He grumbled under his breath. “Better not be you,” as he dug a hole and put what was left of the body in it, while Carol said some words in a hushed tone. He didn’t believe in that shit, but for her he dipped his head until she was finished.

He kicked dirt on top of the bones, knowing full well it wasn’t deep enough to keep predators from getting to it. But he wasn’t going to tell Carol that. He wanted her to have some peace of mind.

As Daryl continued to walk around, he thought back on the past two days.

Carol was quiet while they followed tracks which looked promising. He had showed her the hand signals he and Merle used when they had gone hunting. He was proud of her when she followed his lead and did as he did no questions asked.

Daryl knew with time, he could teach her to be more self-sufficient and it made him feel good. It wasn’t like when he went hunting with Merle. The snide remarks, the stories of his latest conquest, all the things he didn’t want to hear about.

They hadn’t had as much luck as he had hoped. He had spotted a doe, but did not take the shot as he saw a fawn trail behind her. “Baby needs its momma.” he told her quietly as he lowered his crossbow.

Carol had gasped when she saw the fawn, her hand covering her mouth. “Sophia would have loved to have seen this.” she whispered, never taking her eyes off them.

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek when he’d heard Carol say that. Sophia should have been around to see this, she should have had the chance to grow up.

_At least she don’t have to grow up in this fucked up world._

Daryl knew he cared more for Sophia than he had any right too. But she was a part of Carol, a good and decent part. He would have looked out for her. Carol’s hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts. They watched for a minute of two before backing up as quietly as they could.

The snares he had laid had brought them seven rabbits; a good haul he thought, one of which they had eaten for dinner. “Ya need to eat.” he told Carol when she started protesting that it should be included with the ones destined for the prison.

“But...”

“Hell woman, would you think about yourself for once?” he said, thrusting the field dressed rabbit in her direction.

He felt bad as Carol looked down for a moment as if she were thinking about it, when she reached up and said, “Thank you.”

Best damn rabbit he’d had in awhile.

He had also caught a few raccoons and he had spotted some ducks. He’d have to figure some way to trap them. Using the shotgun they picked up from Woodbury was not a viable option, unless he wanted company.

The one thing he was going to tell Rick when he got back was he had seen spoor from a wild pig. The thought of eating some pork spare ribs made his mouth water. However, there was no way in Hell he was going to go up against one by himself.

He’d seen the damage the tusks on those things did and if he was going to die, it wasn’t going to be by a set of pork chops.

Maybe they could round up some of the men later on and go out hunting. Of course it might be too dangerous, what with all the noise they’d probably make. Perhaps he could dig a pit?

As Daryl pondered on the size and depth of the pit he’d need, he thought about what would happen when he and Carol made back to the prison.

He knew they had to return, that the peace he felt now would evaporate; it was inevitable, as soon as he saw the prison coming up on the horizon. He sighed and shook his head. _Damn._

The cacophony of sound which grated on his nerves would hit him full force as soon as they drove past the gates. There were just too many damn people milling about for his liking. Not only could it mean trouble, but he couldn’t turn around without practically running into someone.

And it wasn’t just the people from Woodbury he had to contend with, no, he’d have to face Rick as well.

_At least we don’t have to worry about Brian no more._ Daryl smirked.

He and Rick had a small conversation with the man, explaining how upset they would be if he even sneezed in Carol’s direction.

The fear of Daryl Dixon had been put into the man because apparently, God was a little more forgiving than he was.

Daryl did have the good graces to feel a _little_ guilty about it.

It wasn’t that they didn’t feel Brian wasn’t decent, they simply both decided that he would never be good enough for their Carol. Even if it wasn’t the apocalypse, Brian wouldn’t have had a shot in hell. Not if he or Rick had anything to say about it.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, all of this _thinking_ was driving him crazy.

There was only one other man he would trust Carol’s welfare to and he had to admit to himself Rick Grimes would look after Carol if something were ever happen to him.

Daryl sighed as he shook his head slowly, deciding to take another walk around the perimeter. The only sounds he’d heard were crickets and an owl or two, but that didn’t mean anything wasn’t out there.

He knew Carol could trust him to be there for her and it scared him.

Daryl had never felt this way for anyone who wasn’t family, never imagined that someone would feel something for him beside fear and disgust.

Yet somehow, Carol had wormed her way into his heart and it was terrifying. He didn’t want to let her down, he didn’t want Carol to regret putting so much faith in him, only to see what a mistake that had been. And he sure as hell did not want to ruin what they already had.

She brought out the best in him without trying and simply being around her made him feel different.

Being with the group had given his life a new purpose and meaning. He wasn’t Merle Dixon’s younger brother, the fuck up, the redneck.

No, he was _Daryl Dixon_.

Rick Grimes second in command, hunter, tracker, friend and Judith Grimes godfather. Distinctions he could actually live with and hold his head up with pride.

No one from Woodbury knew what type of life he had and he could see that some of them recognized him from having fought with Merle, but for the most part they simply knew him as the person Rick would turn to when making decisions about the group.

He may have not liked it at first; more like kicked and screamed against having to take care of other people besides the ones he considered his family by _choice_ but it fit him like a glove now, even if there were too many of them around.

Daryl sighed deeply.

He had to give Carol credit; she had seen something in him, something buried underneath the years of neglect and abuse from his _family_ and would not give up on him, even when there were times when he wanted nothing to do with her.

Even when he was struggling with feelings he had never had before and wasn’t sure what to do with.

_Hell, Rick had been married and look how well that turned out for him._

But at least Rick knew what to do to get a woman to marry him.

Not that he was thinking marriage.

_Hell no!_

If he was honest with himself however, that _was_ all he could think about where Carol was concerned. She was the marrying type, even he could see that.

Daryl had only known _one_ type of woman growing up and those were usually Merle’s castoffs. Those weren’t the ones you’d bring home to your ma and pa.

She was ten, twenty times better than any of them.

Carol wasn’t the woman you’d fuck and forget. She wasn’t the type of woman you’d pick up in a bar and screw in the back of the truck, hoping you didn’t catch anything. He was ashamed to think about how he simply used the other women and forgot about them just as quickly.

Carol wasn’t like them, no, _she_ was the kind of woman you brought home to your parents. Well, perhaps not his folks, or more specifically, his bastard of a father who probably would have treated her like shit under his shoe.

Daryl would have probably put a beat down on his pa for even thinking about treating Carol with anything less than respect.

Yeah, he wouldn’t thrust Carol into that mess.

But Daryl knew she was definitely the woman you _wanted_ to come home to and not to simply warm his bed.

No, she’d warm his soul.

That’s what scared him the most.

Daryl wanted to come home, the prison, wherever the fuck they were at the moment and know she was waiting for him. And he didn’t mean like she would now. No, he _wanted_ to be able to walk up to her, take her in his arms and kiss her in front of everyone.

He couldn’t understand why she would feel anything for him.

Rick could treat Carol exactly how she deserved – how she should be treated.

Daryl scratched the back of his head, looked up to see the full moon; he had no idea what came next.

He sure as hell didn’t know how to court a woman.

Somehow he had done something right, by giving her that rose. It had been the first time he’d ever given _any_ woman a flower, _except_ for his Ma when he was a kid.

He could recall feeling his mother’s arms around him, squeezing him tight. It made him feel ten feet tall until his father ruined it, like everything else.

His father had walked in on them and began yelling at her. Asking who had given her the flower. When she told him, he stomped over towards them, yanked the flower from his mother’s hand and crushed it underneath his boot before leaving the room.

Lord how he cried.

Daryl’s mother had held onto him for the longest time, before wiping the tears from his face. “Baby, your Pa may have crushed the flower, but.” She pointed to her chest. “I’ll always have it right here.”

He had never given a flower to anyone again, until Carol. Daryl had refused to allow himself to get close, to let someone pass the walls he had built.

But now flowers were a reminder of how he failed her.

He hadn’t been able to bring Sophia back, couldn’t now, even as much as he had hoped and wanted, then and now.

Hell, he and Rick had failed Carol in that respect.

Despite it all, the death of her child, Carol had forgiven them, much to his relief.

Daryl shook his head and made another circuit of the campsite, scowl firmly in place; these thoughts were giving him a headache.

*** * ***

Carol opened her eyes.

Daryl skulked around the campsite in her line of sight and she watched as he bit his lip, his brow furrowing. He was thinking about something and she wondered what it could be.

Was he regretting bringing her along? She tried to do her best, following his instructions to the letter.

Daryl was a very good teacher and she thought he should hold classes, explaining how to spot tracks, how to follow them, how to set up snares. It may be basic, but it could be the deciding factor of either going to bed hungry or on a full stomach.

Knowing him, he wouldn’t even do it if she did ask him. Though he knew his experience was essential, Daryl wouldn’t get up in front of people and teach.

Perhaps if she broached the subject with Rick first, when they returned to the prison, he could convince Daryl.

It never hurt to have another tracker or hunter. Some of the men from Woodbury had experience in hunting, but none of them held a candle to Daryl’s expertise. Whereas one or two men from Woodbury would go out hunting, they would only bring back one or two things they had caught, while Daryl always managed to bring back more.

Carol wasn't sure what to think when he had taught her how to use his beloved crossbow, which surprised her considering she felt it was more of an extension of him rather than a weapon. Seeing the crossbow in her arms instead of Daryl’s just seemed weird, perhaps wrong, if she thought about it that way.

It was unwieldy, but Daryl had patience with her and although she missed more times than not, she knew with practice she would be able to shoot with some accuracy and it was an experience she would never forget.

The first few misses had been because Daryl was right behind her, helping her hold the crossbow up in the proper position. She wondered if he felt her shiver when he whispered instructions in her ear.

_Lord that man voice was a dangerous weapon._

She turned onto her side and gazed into the embers of the slowly dying fire. They would be heading back in the morning and as much as Carol missed everyone, she would _miss_ the closeness they had shared the last two nights.

Except for when he was taking watch, she had never seen him more relaxed in the entire time she’s known him. Daryl was in his element, out here in the woods, than back in the prison. She knew he hated having to deal with the people who came from Woodbury.

It had taken him _so_ long to finally feel apart of their small core group, that having all these new people was taxing on him.

She could understand how he must be feeling as well.

These few days she had been out with him were the best she’d known since coming to the prison. They weren’t moving from one place to another, trying to survive. They weren’t trying to keep one step ahead of those _things_ out there. They had a home to go back to and that made a difference.

There were people waiting for them to come back and it would be nice to see the people who now made up her family, their family.

Carol could not wait to see Judith again. She wanted to see the changes the baby was going through. She was getting so big they would have to make another run for clothes she was growing out of them quickly.

Carol sighed, thinking of the future.

She knew as Judith got older, the probability of seeing who her biological father would become evident. Hopefully there would never come a day when Judith began asking why she didn’t look like her daddy.

Rick would be devastated and it would be difficult, but Carol knew deep down he would do right by Judith.  She could only hope that Judith would not treat him differently, that she would know he _was_ her daddy and it didn’t matter if it wasn’t the truth, she would never find a better parent than Rick Grimes.

Carol’s thoughts drifted from Judith to the conflicting emotions she felt for Rick and Daryl.

She loved Daryl, she knew she did, but when it came down Daryl’s emotional state, she wasn’t really sure. He liked her at least she hoped he did. _Of course he does._ She chastised herself. _He would have never let me touch his crossbow otherwise._

They were friends, but, did he feel more?

If he would just tell her, perhaps it wouldn’t be so difficult.

She would know what to do.

Then there was Rick.

Carol could not categorize what she felt for him, not yet, but she did admit they were there. He brought out different emotions in her than say Daryl.

Whereas Daryl was all heat, Rick was like the pair of flannel pj’s she loved to wear when the weather got cooler: comfortable and warm. Carol shook her head. It was the worse way of describing what she felt for Rick, but the metaphor made sense to her in a way, so she kept it in mind as a point of truth in the confusion.

Regardless of her lack of prowess for describing her feelings for Rick at the moment, she admired him.

What _was_ surprising was when she started have dreams about Rick. She had more dreams than she could count about Daryl. How couldn't she? But when it came to Rick, she noticed they started after the baptism.

Especially after they'd danced.

Carol could recall the way his hands felt in hers, the closeness of his body when they pressed against each other.

She began dreaming about how his hands might feel elsewhere on her body. Carol always awoke feeling frustrated and would blush whenever she ran into Rick in the morning following one of her dreams.

Carol sat up abruptly and started fanning herself as the memories began getting the best of her. She could not believe how exciting it was to think about them caressing her, kissing her all over...

“What are you doing up?” Daryl asked, as he returned to the campsite.

Carol practically jumped up when she heard Daryl’s voice, she knew her face was beet red and damn it if she was aroused. “I... I couldn’t sleep.” she replied, her voice quivering, trying to get back in control.

“Lucky me, it’s your shift.” he said, as he sat down on his bedroll. He placed his crossbow within easy reach.

Carol got up quickly. “Of course.” she told him, gathering her jacket closer to her body.

“Hey.” Daryl reached out and grabbed her by the wrist before letting go. “You alright?”

Carol nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Daryl’s hand burned, when he had held her momentarily. “I.” she took a deep breath. “I’m fine.”

Daryl stared at her a moment of two longer, before shrugging his shoulder. “Alright then, it’s been quiet. I don’t think you’ll have any trouble.”

“Okay.” Carol replied. “You should rest.”

“You call me if something doesn’t feel right. Or if you hear something, understand?” he instructed.

“I will.”

Daryl nodded. “Fine, wake me in two hours.”

“But...”

“Woman, I said, two hours. It’s more than enough time for me. We’ll break camp and start back.” He said, his voice brooking no argument. He lay down and closed his eyes and got as comfortable as he was going to get.

Carol shivered and once again brought her jacket closer. The funny thing, she _wasn’t_ really cold. She was quite the opposite. _Damn it Carol, stop it. You don’t have time to think about this now._

Carol settled herself and began to walk the perimeter, the knife she had now firmly in her hand.

The End. 


	10. Wanted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is waiting for Daryl and Carol to come back.

**WDWDWDWDWD**

Rick squinted against the harshness of the sunlight as his eyes adjusted while looking through the binoculars. He had been on the watchtower waiting for any sign of Carol and Daryl returning from their hunting trip.

_They should have been back hours ago._

Rick winced as he worried his bottom lip. He had kept biting it as the day grew longer.

He had been on a constant state of alert while they were gone, with Daryl away from the prison, Rick felt as if he were missing his right hand. Rick knew he could trust Daryl to do what had to be done without being told. And that fact alone made him realize _how_ important Daryl was in the grand scheme of things.

And Carol?

Lord help him if something had happened to her. She was the heart of their group and he wasn’t sure how he – _they_ would survive without her presence again.

_They’re fine._ He kept telling himself, a mantra that only he could hear.

Rick had had to stop himself from approaching the fence and staring down the road that led to the prison whenever he took a walk during the day. He needed some sort of sign to alleviate his growing apprehension that perhaps something had happened to them.

That while he was in the relative safety of the prison walls, Carol and Daryl were in the grips of a life or death situation with no help in sight and none coming as they were not expected to return until today.

What if they had been caught by surprise by a wandering herd?

What if one of them had gotten bit?

_No, they’re **both** fine._

Rick, despite the heat of the day, shivered as images of what could have happened flooded his mind. He lowered the binoculars, took a deep steadying breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked down at his wristwatch and made a decision.

_One hour_.

If they had not returned in one hour, he and Glenn would take the Hyundai and start looking.

_Maybe the truck broke down somewhere?_

Rick turned his head as soon as he heard an engine of an approaching vehicle. He could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears, his throat grew dry and he quickly brought the binoculars back up. “Come on, come on.” he muttered to himself impatiently as he waited for the vehicle to get closer.

Thoughts were running rampant in his head.

_Was it them?_

_Were they okay?_

_Or was the Governor finally making his move?_

_Had they run into any trouble while they were away?_

_Had Daryl finally made his intentions to Carol known?_

Out of _all_ the questions he asked himself silently, that one bothered him the most. Would he have to step aside if Carol and Daryl had...

“Is it them?” Glenn called out, unknowingly shaking Rick out of his thoughts.

Rick looked and smiled, he could see Carol sitting in the passenger seat while Daryl drove. “It’s them! Get ready to open the gate.” He took off the binoculars and hurried down the stairs.

“Come on Maggie!” Glenn cried out as he pulled the keys out and started unlocking the padlock.

Maggie waited by the gate while some of the others distracted the now agitated walkers who had seen their movements and were drawn to them.

Their moans and snarls filled the air.

Glenn and Maggie slid the gate open wide enough for the truck to drive through, before locking up tightly.

Rick wanted to rush out and greet them, to make sure Carol and in turn Daryl, were okay, that they hadn’t run into any problems while they were gone or they hadn’t been injured in some fashion needing Hershel’s assistance.

While he was waiting for the truck to come to a stop, Rick hoped _none_ of the scenarios his wild imagination had come up with had come to pass.

Now, under normal circumstances, Rick knew he could have gotten away with giving Carol a hug and Daryl a pat on the back. Everyone knew how close they were and the pair had been gone for _two_ days.

Rick felt he had _every_ right to be concerned, and what was more natural than to rejoice at the return of your friends, your family back into the fold safe and sound?

But it _was_ different, it _felt_ different and Rick knew it. To anyone else, two days may not have seemed like a long time, but it was a _lifetime_ to him.

His feelings went deeper than friendship and he knew it would show on his face, in his actions as soon as he saw Carol.

So, instead of doing what he wanted, Rick walked slowly over towards them, proud of his self-restraint.  The relief he felt when Carol stepped out of the truck cab was overwhelming. His eyes looked her over slowly for any signs of injuries, seeing none, he let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Rick could see that the time out of the prison had done her wonders; she seemed lighter somehow, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulder.

She was smiling like he had never seen before, her laughter reached his ears; and in that moment, Rick realized he had _never_ heard Carol laugh out loud without covering it up and he wondered what Daryl might have said.

In his eyes, Carol seemed happy, something he hadn’t seen since Judith’s baptism. Rick knew he should have made more of an effort, he should have tried harder to make her smile. Something Daryl seemed to do easily.

But, he wasn’t Daryl.

Rick did not share the bond Carol had with Daryl and he never would. There bond was forged and tempered not only by Sophia, but their shared background of living in or suffering an abusive relationship.

Rick shook his head slowly browbeating himself.

_This is not a competition. Don’t make this about Sophia_.  He told himself.

He turned away from Carol and looked out over the field, his eyes stopped on the grave markers. His gaze hovered on what everyone thought was Carol’s, as they had not found her body, when she went missing those few desperate days.

_Don’t think about that anymore. Look at her, she’s alive and happy. Be grateful._

Rick sighed and turned his attention back towards Carol. He watched as she walked over to the drivers’ side of the truck and told Daryl something, to which he nodded.

Daryl slowly pulled the truck forward to park it out of the way.

Carol’s hand rose to shade her eyes, as Glenn and Maggie made their way over to her. She spoke with them giving Maggie a hug, while Glenn stuck his hands in his back pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Rick could not hear the conversation but he could tell they were all happy to see one another he wasn’t the only one who had missed Carol’s presence. A few minutes later Glenn and Maggie said their goodbyes and headed inside.

When Carol looked at him, Rick felt as if he had been shot in the chest. Her smile practically knocked him on his ass. He knew he missed her the last two days, but he never truly imagined _how_ much until this very moment.

Rick started walking over to her and could not stop his feet if he wanted to, he was drawn to her and he felt helpless to resist her silent lure.

He only came to a stop when he was right in front of her. His eyes took her in the confusion on her face probably mirrored his. She hadn’t said a word to him, but her eyes were speaking volumes. They darted back and forth looking deeply into his soul and he wondered if she saw the love he felt for her.

His hands flexed and his fingers twitched as he struggled to contain himself.

Rick wanted to reach up and cup Carol’s face gently, slowly bring his lips to hers and drink from them, satiating a thirst he never knew he had.

He wanted to trail his hand down Carol’s neck, caressing her as he slid his hand down her arm until it rested on her hip. Rick _wanted_ to feel her hands in his hair tugging as the kiss grew deeper.

Rick wanted to hiss as she pulled away breathing heavily before bringing him in for another kiss, her mouth opening, inviting him to do the same.

“Rick?”

He blinked in surprise when he heard Carol’s voice dragging him away from his thoughts, his wants and his desires.

“Are you okay?” Carol asked, startled when he approached her only to stop and stare deeply into her eyes.

“I.” he cleared his throat. “I’m fine.” he said, taking a step back to give Carol some space. He took a deep breath. “How’d things go?” he asked, his hand rested on the butt of his gun.

Carol looked at him for a moment before stepping closer, frowning when she saw him flinch, the muscle in his jaw pulsing.

She was worried.

Had she done something wrong?

Had she upset him somehow? 

Carol could not understand why he suddenly became distant.

He had walked to her with a sense of purpose in his stride only to stop within inches of her. When she looked in his eyes, she hadn’t been prepared for the intensity she saw in them.

It reminded her of the look she had seen in Daryl’s expression recently. One she never thought would be directed at her.

She slowly raised her hand and was about to touch his face when Daryl called out.

“You gonna take these or what?” he asked, holding up the bag they had placed the rabbits and raccoons they’d caught.

Carol dropped her hand quickly and she could feel the warmth on her cheeks as she blushed. She was conflicted, she felt as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t have.

Rick looked as if he _needed_ her and she had been literally seconds away from wrapping her arms around him when Daryl called out.

“I’ll... I’ll be right there.” she called out over her shoulder.

“I’m glad you made it back okay, _both_ of you.” Rick told her softly, longingly, before turning around and leaving a confused Carol in his wake.

“What did Rick want?” Daryl grumbled, as he approached Carol, his body tense at the scene he had witnessed.

It made his nervous to see them that close and when it seemed that Carol was going to touch Rick’s face, he couldn’t help but call out to her.

“He... he wanted to make sure we’re okay.” she replied, distractedly. Carol wasn’t going to tell Daryl about the look that passed over Rick’s features.

How for a brief moment, she felt wanted.

The End.


End file.
